It is well-known that many persons form habits involved with various articles and devices. One such is in regard to the use of toothpicks. Although conventional toothpicks are generally intended for use to pick unwanted matter from between a person's teeth, many persons have developed a habit of carrying such a toothpick in the mouth, held between the teeth or lips, or both.
It is equally well known that many persons enjoy displaying a personal taste for certain decorative artifacts. Many men now wear earrings, for example. Posts and rings are also now common for display on many areas of the body, which areas may be pierced, just as ear lobes have been pierced for many years in the past. It is well known, as well, that the use of such personal ornaments is very common among such as sports and music celebrities. Many NBA stars, for example, sport expensive earrings, often with diamonds and the like.
It has occurred to the present inventor that the common use of toothpicks might provide a further basis for personal ornamentation, and at the same time provide an opportunity for personal hygiene as well.